Bring Me To Life
by Mamsayi
Summary: Deux cœurs éloignés, aveuglés par le désir de la vengeance. Quand Sasuke, cinq ans après le massacre de son clan, découvre l'existence d'une survivante, il fera tout pour la sauver de la haine qui l'emprisonne.
1. Chapitre I : Le début d'une fin

**Titre : **Bring Me To Life.

**Résumé :**

Deux cœurs éloignés, aveuglés par le désir de la vengeance. Quand Sasuke, cinq ans après le massacre de son clan, découvre l'existence d'une survivante, il fera tout pour la sauver de la haine qui l'emprisonne.

_Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas miens, mais ceux de leur créateur dont le nom m'échappe._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>**

Deux silhouettes marchaient, lors d'une nuit où le silence régnait maître sur Konoha. Ni la neige abondante, ni le vent impérial ne pouvaient les arrêter. D'une démarche féline, elles marchaient. Un silence troublé par l'unique parole d'une d'entre elles.

**- C'est ici, Seiko.**

Suivi du rire de l'autre qui fit trembler la terre.

Ce fut le silence qui déclencha la tempête.

* * *

><p><em>« Je les ai tué pour évaluer mon potentiel, Otouto. »<em>

Ni les cris d'extase des filles de son village, ni les regards emplis d'admiration des _Gennins _de sa promotion n'intéressaient ce jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène à l'âme aussi vide que son regard. Il marchait d'un pas las, observait d'un œil morne, regardait sans vraiment voir, vivait sans vraiment le vouloir, n'ayant aucun but dans ce monde où vulnérables mortels se battaient entre eux, rongés par le besoin de réaliser des rêves plus fous les uns que les autres. Lui, il n'en avait plus depuis bien longtemps, depuis que son aîné, pris d'un élan de folie, extermina la totalité de leur clan, ne laissant aucun survivant à part lui, qui ne valait même pas la peine d'être tué.

Depuis ce sinistre jour, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait plus aucune envie, si ce n'est pour réaliser la promesse qu'il s'était fait cinq ans auparavant : Venger ses défunts parents et arracher la vie à son frère. Seul but qui le liait à la vie, et une fois que ce serait fait, il pourrait quitter ce monde qui le dégoûtait à un point inimaginable.

Personne ne pouvait lui changer d'avis , pas même cette chose gluante qui le regardait avec ces yeux qui débordaient d'admiration, et qui piaillait sans arrêt, glissant des paroles riches en mots d'amour, ou ce qu'elle prétendait être un amour. Il s'en fichait éperdument, mais pour garantir son entrainement avec le ninja copieur, il se retenait d'asséner un coup de Shidori en plein ventre à cette pile rose au nom de Sakura.

Attendant son maître, il prêta oreille à cette dernière, avant qu'une tornade blonde s'abatte sur lui, un Kunai à la main.

**- Éloigne toi de Sakura-chan Uchiwa !**

Tornade blonde nommée Naruto. Il soupira.

Ce dernier n'était autre que le fils du défunt Yondaime, chose que tout le monde ignorait, y compris le principal concerné. Amateur de ramens et amoureux de Sakura, Naruto était un adolescent rayonnant de bonne humeur, qui souriait malgré la haine incomprise des villageois envers lui, haine qu'ils ne se privaient pas de montrer au grand jour. Malgré tout cela, il rigolait, mais ses yeux le trahissaient, chose que seul l'héritier du Sharingan arrivait à voir, et voyait en ce moment même, suite au coup phénoménal que la Haruno lui asséna au niveau du ventre.

**- Narutooooooooo !**

S'en suivit une longue course, où une furie en chaleur, tout en citant milles et uns noms d'oiseaux, suivait un pauvre blond qui s'excusait vainement.

* * *

><p>Pendant une interminable heure, l'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, et pria pour que le retardataire daigne se montrer.<p>

**- Hop, on se calme les enfants !**

Prière exaucée.

Après avoir expliqué son retard par un mensonge aussi banal que le masque qu'il portait, et évité une dizaine de Kunais que Sakura lui jetait, le dénommé Kakashi Hatake leur distribua une rouleau chacun. Après dix minutes de « suspens » où Sasuke imagina mille et unes tortures à son sensei, il eut des explications.

**- Dans un mois, l'Examen Chuunin aura lieu, en partenariat avec les villages voisins. Pour t'expliquer Naruto, cet Examen a pour but d'évaluer les compétences des ninjas qui y participent, et de sélectionner les meilleurs. En gros, vous combattrez des Gennins de votre promotion, et si vous êtes parmi les finalistes, vous passerez au rang supérieur. Si tu ne comprends toujours pas, Sakura va t'expliquer plus tard.**

Après un grognement bestial, la concernée acquiesça, et l'entrainement commença.

* * *

><p>Après trois heures d'entrainement que Sasuke jugea insuffisant, le ninja copieur siffla afin de réunir ses élèves et leur exposa deux clochettes , fier.<p>

Devant les regards admiratifs de deux des Gennins, et indifférent du dernier des Uchiwa, il leur expliqua le but de l'épreuve. Pour préserver leur rang actuel, deux d'entre eux doivent s'approprier une clochette, incluant l'échec du troisième, et ce avant midi.

_« Pathétique »_ pensa Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Ligotés étaient les trois Gennins de l'équipe sept, et ce après une heure de l'épreuve, et ce à cause d'un certain blond sans cerveau qui avait facilement sauté au piège banal que lui avait tendu son sensei, entraînant les deux autres à leur perte. Les yeux fermés, Sasuke se promettait d'arracher la langue à cette pie rose qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et crier, alertant morts et vivants.<p>

**- Un bol de ramens en plein forêt, Naruto. En plein forêt ! Tu n'as donc pas de cerveau pour conclure que c'était un piège ?**

Le concerné, tête baissée, ne put piper mot, et Sasuke aurait presque eu pitié s'il ne risquait pas de perdre son rang Gennin à cause de lui. Mais, à leur grand étonnement, Le Juunin libéra Sakura et lui, et partit en leur promettant de repasser l'Examen le lendemain. Quelque chose clochait, et Sasuke l'avait deviné, et avait remarqué le chakra de son sensei qui rôdait toujours dans les parages.

_Bingo._

Un rictus déformant son visage, il s'appropria le bol de ramens qui traînait à sa droite et le présenta à son coéquipier, ignorant les cris désespérés de la rose. Voyant de l'hésitation dans les yeux du blond, il enfonça la cuillère dans sa gorge et l'obligea à mâcher. Voulant l'imiter, Sakura prit l'eau et le lui fit boire.

**- Félicitations, vous avez réussi l'épreuve.** Déclara une voix qu'ils reconnurent être celle de leur sensei.

_Eurêka._

Après avoir détaché le dernier membre de l'équipe, le dit Sensei s'en alla après avoir expliqué le vrai but de l'épreuve, ignorant le regard malsain d'un de ses élèves.

* * *

><p>La fin du monde était proche, avait conclu les trois membres de l'équipe sept en voyant leur sensei adossé à un arbre.<p>

**- Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes à l'heure, c'est mémorable !** Avaient bafouillé la rose et le blond à l'unisson, sous l'œil faussement vexé du dit sensei.

Même Sasuke, avait haussé un sourcil, intrigué, devant cette constatation. Néanmoins, après réflexion, il comprit la cause, chose que le concerné confirma.

**- Oh ça va ! C'est aujourd'hui que commence la première épreuve préparatoire. L'entrainement est annulé, allons-y !**

* * *

><p>Attablés dans une salle, nombreux gennins tremblaient, piaillaient, rigolaient. Pour s'occuper, Sasuke évaluait la salle d'un œil ennuyé, personne n'était digne de l'intéresser, si ce n'est deux personnes restés en retrait, et qui semblaient du même avis que lui. Il ne pouvait voir leurs visages, puisqu'ils étaient encapuchonnés. Cela l'intrigua en l'espace d'une seconde, mais, ennuyé, il se détourna d'eux et reprit sa contemplation, ne remarquant guère leur regard braqué sur sa personne.<p>

Un « pouf » sonore le sortit de ses songes, et une équipe de _Tokubetsu juunins _* firent apparition, calmant les bavardages devenus insupportables, pendant quelques minutes seulement. Après la distribution des copies surplombées de questions, la salle fut envahie de hoquets de surprise et lamentation. D'un œil amusé, l'héritier du Sharingan remplit sa feuille en un clin d'œil, sous l'œil surpris et jaloux de la salle, y compris celui de son coéquipier. L'un des juunins, présenté auparavant comme étant leur chef, prit la parole.

**- Petits insolents, le rang Chuunin demande beaucoup de volonté et d'intelligence, et je doute que vous l'ayez. Les copies que vous détenez entre vos mains ne sont que la première partie de l'épreuve. Mais avant de vous exposer la seconde, je vais vous prévenir que si vous n'y répondez pas, vous serez condamnés à rester Gennins tout au long de votre misérable vie. Deux choix s'offrent à vous : Quitter la salle et essayer une prochaine fois, ou rester et tenter le tout pour le tout.**

« Un piège » en conclut Sasuke, amusé. Mais, tout le monde n'avait pas son intelligence, et la salle fut vidée en moins d'une minute. Seuls quelques uns qu'on pouvait compter sur le bout des doigts restèrent, compris Sakura et Naruto, qui comme toujours, hurla haut et fort son rêve de devenir Hokage, et qu'il n'allait pas abandonner pour une chose si banale, impressionnant l'assemblée.

Finalement, comme prévu, le dénommé Ibiki Morino leur avoua la farce et les félicita pour leur audace, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve.

Au milieu des bavardages, personne ne remarqua le regard sanguinaire d'une silhouette pâle, qui se préparait p à attaquer.

* * *

><p>Réunis au restaurant Ichikaru, Naruto racontait à son sensei les événements « grandioses » qui s'étaient déroulés, et comment il avait « assuré » comme un « être digne de régner sur le village ». Soupirant, le ninja copieur lui ébouriffa les cheveux et leur annonça que la deuxième épreuve fut annulée, et que la réunion des ninjas aurait lieu le lendemain.<p>

**- Vous ne pourrez pas tous nous entraîner Sensei.** Annonça l'Uchiwa, surprenant l'assemblée.

Gêné, le juunin hocha la tête, et paya l'addition.

* * *

><p>Depuis une bonne heure, la Gondaime récitait son discours, ignorant les ronflements des ninjas présents dans la salle.<p>

**- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter d'avoir réussi l'épreuve d'Ibiki. Cette année, d'autres villages mis à part le nôtre et celui de Suna participent. Je vous prie de les respecter et de vous battre tout en respectant les règles. Je céderai ma place aux représentants des villages pour citer les ninjas présents dans la liste, si vous entendez vos noms, vous nous faites part de votre présence. Je crois que j'ai été claire.**

Plusieurs noms défilèrent dans la liste, et Sasuke retint ceux qui attirèrent son attention, tels que Neji Hyuuga qui le regardait d'un air dédaigneux sa cousine tremblante, et Sabaku no Gaara, un ninja de Suna, qui semblait être craint par ses propres frères. A part ces deux là, personne n'eut l'honneur d'intéresser l'Uchiwa. Après l'appel, la Gondaime prit la parole.

**- J'en déduis que la majorité des ninjas font partie des villages alliés à Konoha. Parmi vous, y a t'il des ninjas qui manquent à l'appel ?**

Deux mains levées.

**- Bien, enlevez moi ces capuches, et citez moi votre nom, prénom et village.**

Deux visages dévoilés.

Un garçon, une fille, un teint hâlé, un autre pâle. Un regard azur vide d'émotion, un autre rouge mélangé de haine et détermination.

**- ****_Deidara Namikaze Uzumaki_**** et **_**Seiko Madara Uchiwa,**_** du village de la Mort.**

Une voix rauque, un rire sinistre.

La tempête s'annonça.

* * *

><p>* Les <em>Tokubetsu juunins <em>sont des juunins qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'élèves, et ont comme missions organiser des épreuves, telle que l'épreuve Chuunin. Parmi cette équipe, il y a Ibiki Morino et Anko.

* Dans cette fiction, j'ai supposé que Deidara est un descendant du clan Namikaze, et Uzumaki. De ce fait, c'est un cousin de Naruto.

J'accepte tout genre de critique, que ce soit favorable ou défavorable. Je n'ai pas fini la fiction, donc toute idée sera la bienvenue, à condition que ça ait une relation avec l'histoire. Les réponses aux reviews se feront naturellement par MP.

Mais, une question se pose : Y aura t'il des reviews ?

Mamsayi.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Seiko

Sasuke déglutit péniblement, sa gorge et sa tête lui faisaient atrocement mal. Une panique sourde l'avait gagnée. Il s'était mis à trembler de peur et des larmes lui avaient inondé les yeux. Dans un premier temps, le sol faillit se dérober sous ses pieds, mais peu à peu, à mesure qu'il prenait mieux conscience de son environnement, son caractère lui avait dicté de se calmer. Dans son esprit, des mots fusaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant le tournis.

**« Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver. _Il_ les a tous tué. »**

Les yeux fermés, il se remémorait la lueur froide qui scintillait dans le regard écarlate de la jeune fille. Un regard aussi animé que celui d'un poisson mort. Un regard vide, sans aucune once d'émotion. Elle l'avait fui du regard, observant tout autour de lui, sans s'attarder un seul instant sur lui, le blessant profondément.

Alité à l'intérieur de son manoir, il se répétait en boucle le nom de la jeune fille.

**« Seiko Uchiha. »**

Il avait la vague impression de la connaitre, mais ne pouvait se rappeler. Son esprit se perdait, ce faisant, dans un torrent d'images incompréhensibles.

Qui était cette jeune fille ? D'où sortait-elle ? Pourquoi se montrer maintenant ? Tant de questions trottaient éternellement dans l'esprit de l'héritier du Sharingan. Des questions qu'il voulait élucider, qu'il allait élucider.

Déterminé, il bondit hors de son lit et se rhabilla à la hâte. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, toute notion de temps l'avait abandonné. Faisait-il déjà nuit ? Probable, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les parois du manoir. Soudain, une pensée encore plus inquiétante l'envahit. Où pouvait-il trouver la jeune fille ?

Il l'ignorait.

Soupirant, il enfila ses sandales et referma la porte du manoir derrière lui.

Il allait fouiller tout le village s'il fallait.

* * *

><p>A mesure qu'il traversait le village, un sentiment de détresse montait en Sasuke. C'était comme si sa vie avait subitement basculé dans un cauchemar. Les chuchotements des villageois l'irritaient à un degré inimaginable. Il sentit ses traits se crisper et les larmes affluer. Furieux, Il s'élança vers la forêt.<p>

Une fois seul, il se laissa aller contre un arbre et un voile de larmes s'abattit sur ses yeux comme un ouragan dévastateur.

Puis, dans un subit accès de rage, il se redressa en hurlant et brûla le malheureux arbre qui l'entourait, anciens témoins de son moment de faiblesse.

Lorsque la colère et les sanglots diminuèrent, il observa attentivement autour de lui et sentit une présence derrière lui. Un froissement de tissu, sans doute un mouvement de jambes ou de bras se fit entendre dans son dos, et la panique s'accrut aussitôt.

Activant ses yeux héréditaires, il se retourna vivement et sentit des auras dévastatrices à quelques mètres de lui. De nouveau la frayeur l'envahit.

Il se mit à trembler alors qu'une évidence sourdait en lui : Il était encerclé par des ennemis. Paniqué, il se munit d'un kunaï et se mit à courir vers le village. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui et il accéléra la cadence. Soudainement, des « poufs » sonores retentirent, des ninjas encapuchonnés l'entourèrent, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers lui et sa voix sonna comme un glas funeste, mielleuse et pleine d'une cruauté sans nom.

**- Laisse toi faire, on ne te veut aucun mal.**

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, un nuage de coton s'abattit sur son visage.

Des flammes nébuleuses jaillirent dans sa gorge.

Il tenta de se débattre mais une pression trop forte la maintenait.

La fièvre le secoua tout entier.

Ses poumons le brûlaient violement.

Dans son crâne, il n'entendait plus que les battements d'un gigantesque tambour.

* * *

><p>En proie à la panique, Sasuke s'agita frénétiquement, se cambra puis entreprit des reptations saccadées pour s'extraire le plus rapidement possible du trou dans lequel on l'avait bloqué. On se déplaçait dans son dos.<p>

En quelques secondes, il retrouva une position allongée, la tête hors de la cavité sombre. Il tomba sur une imposante silhouette qui le dominait en l'épiant. Le peu de lumière l'empêchait de distinguer les traits exacts de l'individu mais il sentait son regard jaunâtre sur lui.

**- Bien dormi, Sas-uke ?** Fit une voix corrompue et vicieuse.

Sasuke demeurait immobile, envahi par la peur. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir sa question. Les mots sortirent lentement, prononcés difficilement d'une voix râpée.

**- Qu'est ce…que…vous…me voulez ?**

La silhouette se redressa légèrement mais vivement, comme si l'homme était surpris d'avoir affaire à un être doué de parole. Or, il se reprit et un sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage.

**- Mais tu le sais très bien, Sas-uke…Je veux m'emparer de ton corps.**

Sasuke parvint à calmer sa respiration et les tremblements de ses mains s'estompèrent. Il déglutit péniblement et réussit à proférer un son articulé.

**- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-il tandis que le feu se propageait dans sa gorge.

Son bourreau le scruta, presque affolé qu'il puisse parler. Pendant un court moment, l'héritier du Sharingan crut qu'il allait le frapper sans retenue, mais il sembla se détendre aussitôt. Il ignora sa question et contempla un point inexistant devant lui.

-** Je suis Orochimaru.** Dit-il timidement, comme un enfant qui se présente à l'école. **Le troisième Sanin de Konoha. Celui qui a tué le quatrième Hokage, et celui qui s'appropriera de ton corps.**

Sasuke sentit que sa tête se mettait à tourner à nouveau et, pour la première fois, il risqua à quitter l'homme laiteux des yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Des potions et des appareils de torture meublaient la pièce sinistre.

**- Vois-tu, depuis que ton clan est mort, je me suis mis en tête l'idée d'avoir ton Sharingan, et ton beau visage à la place du mien.**

La nausée se disputait de corps de l'Uchiha avec son instinct de conservation qui se refusait à laisser la moindre faille s'ouvrir, la moindre émotion transparaitre.

Ce qu'il avait devant lui était tout simplement abominable. L'homme à ses côtés s'était muni d'un outil tranchant, découpait la main d'un mort tout en psalmodiant des signes qui lui étaient inconnus.

Ainsi, il allait mourir d'une façon aussi atroce. Il n'aurait pas le temps ni de tuer son frère, ni de s'expliquer avec l'autre Uchiha. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle en ce moment, alors qu'elle ne lui accordait aucune importance ? Pourquoi son visage cruel et froid se dressait dans son esprit ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de mourir avant de lui parler ?

De loin, il perçut le bruit d'une chaine qui virevoltait dans l'air. Son ravisseur lui fit un grand sourire et Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi. Et ce fut pire encore quand il remarqua qu'il se caressait l'entrejambe à travers sa tunique violette. Son regard jaunâtre était froid et dément et le bleuté sut qu'il s'amusait avec lui. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire monter la tension. Il jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris.

**- A nous deux, petit ange**. Dit-il en le tirant vers le centre de la pièce.

Il se munit d'une chaîne et l'enroula autour des membres de son prisonnier. Pour cela, il défit ses liens et Sasuke nourrit l'envie de s'enfuir. Mais la douleur qui traversa ses bras l'ébranla avec force. Un puissant coup de poing dans les reins lui arracha un cri et il s'effondra sur le ciment froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur le ventre, de nouveau enchaîné, au sol cette fois, bras et jambes écartés.

Son tortionnaire s'affaira au bout du long atelier, effectua de nombreux signes et porta un long scalpel scintillant, semblable à un coupement de décapitation.

**- Tu verras, ça fait très mal au début mais après tu dormiras pendant longtemps.**

Il souleva le scalpel dans les airs. Ses yeux saillaient le leurs orbites, brillant de mille feux, illuminés d'une colère et d'une folie effarantes.

Sasuke hurla de toutes ses forces et la lame fendit l'air.

Le coup fut instantané.

Mortel.

Il était allongé à même le sol et un liquide écarlate lui coula sur le bras. Ce ne fut même pas douloureux.

Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et vit son tortionnaire s'effondrer de tout son long à côté de son arme. Il était déchiré en deux, et c'était son sang à lui qui coulait sur son bras. Il bougea sa main : intacte.

La seule chose dont il se souvint fut cette voix grave et rassurante qui lui réchauffa le cœur :

**- Je suis là, Sasuke. Tu ne crains plus rien…**

Une voix tant désirée. Celle d'une personne qui l'intriguait.

**« Seiko…»**

* * *

><p><strong>Mamsayi,<strong> la pédophile aux bonbons.


End file.
